1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same, which passes X-rays through a target object to generate an X-ray image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates a target object with X-rays and uses X-rays having passed through the target object to acquire an internal image of the target object. X-ray permeability may differ according to tissues constituting the target object. Thus, intensity or strength of X-rays having passed through the target object is detected to image the internal structure of the target object.
In particular, when an X-ray generator generates X-rays and irradiates a target object with the generated X-rays, an X-ray detector detects X-rays transmitted through the target object and converts the detected X-rays into an electrical signal. Conversion into an electrical signal may be performed for each pixel and thus electrical signals corresponding to respective pixels are combined to acquire an X-ray image of the target object.
Conventionally, a method of reading out electrical signals accumulated for a certain period of time is widely used. Recently, a photon counting detector (PCD) for sorting detected X-rays according to energies thereof by counting photons with a certain energy level or higher has been developed.
The PCD may extract a particular material from an X-ray image and is advantageous in terms of less X-ray exposure and less noise. However, the PCD is affected by characteristics of a light receiving element or characteristics of a read-out circuit corresponding to each pixel. Thus, when X-rays with the same energy are irradiated to all the pixels, different counter values for each pixel may be output, which may cause an image noise.